Collapsed
by ForeverCharmed31
Summary: A new girl with extrordinary and unknown powers will turn Chris' life upside down. Set in Changed future.


Chapter 1

Laura walked along the sidewalk that lead to her suburban home. Her long, dark brunette hair blew out behind her in the cold fall wind. She hugged her big sweater closer to her body in an attempt to shield herself, and pulled out her house keys. Pushing her duffel bag higher up on her shoulder, she put the key into her front door, and turned. It was then that she felt the sudden sense of foreboding.

Feeling the anxiety begin to take over her thin, cold body, she quietly slipped into the house.

An eerie silence had settled over Laura's ears, and along with the limited light that the closed blinds let in, it all made Laura's heart rate dramatically quicken. Everything in the house was untouched. That was, until she reached the living room.

"Oh my God!" Her duffel bag fell to the floor as she observed the destruction that was once her living room.

There were scorch marks and blood smears everywhere. Furniture was upturned and broken. Off to the side was her mother's dead body covered in gaping wounds that were bleeding profusely onto the crème carpeting. In the center was an enormous, blue man with a disgusting and distorted face, moving toward her father who was lying in the debris of their couch.

He saw her and yelled, "No! Laura, RUN!" Then, right before a glowing blue ball, that appeared from the creatures hand, hit him in the chest he yelled the name "LEO!" and then his body went limp, Laura knew her father was dead.

"No!" Laura yelled as she watched her father leave her forever. Tears rolling down her face.

The creature Then turned to Laura, smiling with it's fang like teeth.

"What the hell are you!" Laura screamed at it.

Then, several things happened at the exact same moment that Laura would have never expected. First, the monster created another blue ball out of thin air and poised to aim it at her. Then, two men appeared in the room from shimmering lights as her arms went on autopilot, slashing the air, and sending the creature flying backwards into the wall, while his glowing, blue ball hit her in the shoulder and sent her flying into the opposite wall.

The pain she felt in those few seconds, was the greatest she has endured in her whole life. So upon hitting the floor she passed out in a dreamless black sleep.

Eventually she felt a warm tingle envelope her body, drawing her into consciousness, and out of her black abyss.

Slowly, Laura opened her eyes, when the events she had just experienced came flooding back. She quickly sat up, searching for the danger.

"The bl-blue…" was all she could manage.

"The blue demon? Yeah, we vanquished him." Said the boy who looked about her age.

"Chris!" exclaimed one of the two women who were also there. "Don't scare her!" Then the lady turned to Laura, "Sorry sweetie, that idiot's my nephew Chris and I'm Phoebe."

Chris muttered a dejected "Hey!" in the background.

Phoebe then pointed to the other woman and man in the group. "This is my sister Paige, and my brother in Law Leo."

When Phoebe said the name Leo it hit home in Laura's head. " my name's Laura, Laura Fortura. And Why did my Father call for you right before he died?" She asked looking straight at Leo.

Everyone exchanged glances before Leo answered, "Your father and I were good friends. He called me to save you. Chris and I got there just in time, much longer and you might not have made it."

Just as Laura was about to respond, another walked into the room. She was holding a steaming mug, and walked straight up to Laura. "Hi, I'm Piper. I see you've met my sisters and family. How're you feeling?"

Laura just blinked at her "I'm not sure."

That's ok. Here, drink this, it'll help you relax." Piper handed Laura the mug she had been holding.

"It's better to take it in one gulp." Said Chris, "That stuff is nasty!" Chris added with a glare from his mother.

Laura downed the contents of the mug in one swallow. It burned as it slid down her throat, making her cough.

When Laura regained the ability to speak she asked, "What's going on? What happened to me?"

"Well, you were attacked be a demon." Paige answered.

"Wait, what?…Demons no, why, why are they after me? This is all some sick joke right?" Laura Was starting to panic. This could not be true. This could not be happening to her!

Phoebe moved to sit next to her. " Well, you're a new witch, and your parents were exceptionally strong. Something in the underworld might want to use you for some evil plan."

"What! Are you sure?" Laura's eyes were pleading

"No, but that is what we're going to find out." Piper looked pointedly at her husband. "Leo."

"I'll go find out what the Elder's know." And with that Leo disappeared in a swirl of bright lights.

"What the…" Laura's voice faded away.

" That's orbing." Paige clarified. "Leo, Chris, Wyatt, and I can do it. It's the power that white lighters, like guardian angels, have."

"So, what powers do I have?" Laura asked timidly.

"The only one we know of right now it Telepathy. The power to move objects with your mind." Said Piper. "We'll start working with you on it tomorrow."

"So what _are_ you guys exactly?" Laura raised one of her eyebrows.

Everyone exchanged looks before they started to explain everything about their powers, their family, magic, demons, and the underworld.

When they finished everyone stared expectantly at Laura waiting for her to speak.

"My God…." Laura was completely lost for words. "Ok, well it's been a long day, and I'm totally drained, so-" She was cut off by Piper.

"Oh, of course, Chris could you show Laura up to the guest room please?"

"Actually," Said Laura quietly, "I was hoping that I could go home tonight." Laura said hopefully.

"Honey, it's just that we want to be able to keep an eye on you, in case any more demons show up to attack you." Phoebe said, "And with the Condition of your house at the moment, we don't think you should sleep there tonight."

"Oh, ok." Laura sounded disappointed .

Everyone got up, but Laura felt suddenly dizzy and went to fall back on the couch, when Phoebe grabbed her, only to gasp, close her eyes, and let go of Laura.

A second Later Phoebe was fine and went back to acting totally normal. Everyone except Laura exchanged looks.

_She must have had a premonition about me._ Laura thought.

"Chris." Piper stated in tone that obviously stated that the sisters needed to be alone.

Chris helped Laura up, and grabbed her around the waist, while her arm went around his shoulder, so he could help her up to her room.

For a second She was looking straight into Chris' eyes. She hadn't realized how good he looked. He had messy brown hair that fell in front of eyes, and oh his eyes! They were a gorgeous moss green with lots of thought behind them. And being pressed up against his body, she could feel how toned and muscular he was.

They heard a throat clear and the moment was broken. Only to turn and find that Phoebe was giving them a knowing smile.

_Wait, Phoebe has empathy, and that means…Oh My God! She can read emotions. She must have read what I was thinking about Chris. That is sooo embarrassing! _Laura Thought.

Phoebe must've sensed that too, because she looked like she was really trying to contain herself from laughing out loud.

As they made their way up the stairs Chris said, "It's the stuff Mom gave you. The reason why you're so weak. It does that to you."

"really?" Laura responded.

"Yeah, it should wear off in around half an hour."

"Thanks." said Laura gratefully.

"So, how old are you?" Chris asked trying to break the silence.

"seventeen."

"cool, same as me. So do you think you'll end up going to magic school with Wyatt and me?"

"I honestly have no idea. But, before I decide on anything, I want to go home and see my house and everything."

At this he tightened his grasp around her waist. It felt comforting.

As they made it to the top of the stairs, Laura turned her head to face Chris and said "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything."

Chris blushed a little, which made her smile at the awkward situation.

"You have a nice smile." Chris commented, leading her into her room.

"So do you."

Chris let Laura down to sit on the bed slowly, where Laura pulled off her big sweater to reveal a tight tank top underneath.

"Yeah, well this is you room, and the bathrooms attached to it there." He said pointing to her bathroom. "My room is right across the hall, and Wyatt's room is right next to mine. And I'll bring you some pants to sleep in so you don't have to wear jeans." He stopped then when he realized he was rambling. It's just that she looked so good. The way her bangs fell so sexy and make her gorgeous deep blue eyes really pop. He had trouble looking away.

"Thanks." She said smiling.

Around ten minutes later Laura was Turning out the lights, wearing Chris' pajama pants. She must have been more tiered than she thought, because she was asleep the second her head hit the pillow


End file.
